As Palavras Que Nunca Te Direi
by 2Dobbys
Summary: L começa a agir de forma muito estranha para Raito... ele nem imagina o que aquele detective esquisito que aprendera a gostar tem planeado... LxRaito Y.; slash; short-fic
1. Chapter 1

**As Palavras Que Nunca te Direi**

Shipper: L/ Raito Y.

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence e blá blá blá… toda a gente sabe disso. Este é o título de um livro, mas achei que aqui também ficaria adequado.

Spoiler: até parte do episódio 25 (o flashback é quase integral do episódio… até pouco antes da parte do telefone); o telefone não toca por uma razão bem simples.

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Romance ; ligeiramente song-fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**

- Ryuuzaki! Onde estás?

Raito Yagami corria escadas e mais escadas. _'Caramba, porque é que havia de ser neste preciso momento que a energia foi abaixo? Droga!'_

- Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!

Ao ouvir um pequeno som vindo de uma porta não muito longe, apressou-se a ir de encontro a ela; o que não esperava era literalmente bater com o nariz na porta.

Estava trancada, e era pela parte de dentro. Ganhou uma raiva crescente e começou a socar a porta com toda a força que dispunha, vendo se ele mesmo se acalmava.

- Ryuuzaki, abre a porta! ABRE JÁ O RAIO DA PORTA, IMEDIATAMENTE!!! – ao ver que tudo continuava na mesma, ganhou força adicional daquela persistência incontrolável e começou a investir na porta, até a arrombar.

O que viu lá dentro deixou-o paralisado, em choque. _'Ryuuzaki…!'_

A luz do luar iluminava o detective, dando-lhe uma certa áurea mística. Estava a entoar uma canção com a sua voz enrouquecida, baixinho, como se não se tivesse apercebido da presença do mais jovem.

_**If I had to**_

(Se tivesse de ser)

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

(Eu colocar-me-ia ao teu lado)

_**So let me ask**_

(Então deixa-me perguntar)

_**Would you like that?**_

(Gostarias disso?)

_**Would you like that?**_

(Gostarias disso?)

_**And I don't mind**_

(E eu não me importo)

_**If you say this love is the last time**_

(Se disseres que este amor é pela última vez)

_**So now I'll ask**_

(E então eu agora pergunto)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**No**_

(Não)

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**So tell me how it should be**_

(Então diz-me como isso deveria ser)

_**Try to find out what makes you tick**_

(Tento descobrir o que te faz comportar assim)

_**As I lie down**_

(Enquanto eu me deito)

_**Sore and sick**_

(Ferido e doente)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**There's a fine line between love and hate**_

(Existe uma fina linha entre amor e ódio)

_**And I don't mind**_

(E eu não me importo)

_**Just let me say that I like that**_

(Apenas deixa-me dizer que gosto disso)

_**I like that**_

(Gosto disso)

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**So tell me how it should be**_

(Então diz-me como isso deveria ser)

_**Desperate, I will crawl**_

(Desesperado, eu irei rastejar)

_**Waiting for so long**_

(Esperando por tanto tempo)

_**No love, there is no love**_

(Sem amor, não há amor)

_**Die for anyone**_

(Morrer por qualquer um)

_**What have I become?**_

(Em que me transformei?)

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**As I burn another page**_

(Enquanto eu queimo outra página)

_**As I look the other way**_

(Enquanto eu olho para outro caminho)

_**I still try to find my place**_

(Eu continuo a tentar encontrar o meu lugar)

_**In the diary of Jane**_

(No diário de Jane)

- Ryuuzaki… - deixou escapar Raito com um suspiro, olhos húmidos, fazendo o moreno mais velho finalmente aperceber-se da presença do outro.

- … Raito-kun… - disse o detective com voz baixa e fraca, sem o olhar – Escusavas de ter assistido a isto… não devias estar aqui…

Raito não conseguiu articular palavra nenhuma. O que é que aquele "doente" lunático estava a fazer? O que é que tinha na cabeça?

L estava de joelhos no chão, a cabeça inclinada para a frente, fazendo com que a longa franja negra lhe caísse em cascata tapando os olhos, ocultando a sua expressão. As mangas da sweat-shirt anteriormente branca estavam manchadas de vermelho, arregaçadas, deixando à mostra os mórbidos golpes recentes e brilhantes que preenchiam todo o braço. Numa das mãos segurava um pequeno punhal, a gotejar. As calças pareciam empapadas em sangue escorrido dos braços. O pouco de pele que não estava manchada estava mais pálida do que o costume.

- Mas o que é que estás a fazer…?

Raito não compreendia, e aquilo estava a deixá-lo agoniado; ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma preocupação crescente pelo detective. _'Mas o que é que se passa comigo? Eu devia era estar feliz por ele me estar a poupar trabalho e preocupações… mas porque é que não consigo?'_ E relembrou o que se passara momentos antes…

_**(Flashback)**_

Estava um tempo chuvoso, e ambos tinham as roupas completamente encharcadas devido à estranha conversa que haviam tido à chuva. O detective estava mais calado do que o costume e definitivamente não estava a agir normalmente… L estava a fazer-lhe uma fantástica massagem nos pés – sim, ele era realmente bom nisso também. Pairava uma certa melancolia no ar, ao mesmo tempo que ambos partilhavam um momento único nas suas vivências. Algo estranho se passava ali…

- Estou triste. – dissera ele de cabeça baixa, parecendo concentrado na tarefa que tinha em mãos.

Raito não compreendera o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo. L continuou, mas desta vez, a olhá-lo nos olhos com uma expressão cheia de significados que o mais jovem não compreendia; e dera a "sentença":

- Em breve nos separaremos.

Raito olhou o outro rapaz atentamente. Como é que ele sabia disso? Como é que…? E lembrou-se que provavelmente Remu poderia matá-lo a qualquer momento… será que o faria agora? Subitamente, o jovem Yagami sentiu um peso gigantesco a oprimi-lo. Que sensação era aquela? Era como se toda a dor existente estivesse prestes a abater-se sobre ele; ele tinha a certeza de que Remu não iria demorar a matar o estranho homem que estava à sua frente… provavelmente iria fazê-lo naquele preciso dia. Raito, no entanto, não se sentia feliz por saber isso, como era suposto ficar se isso verdadeiramente acontecesse, pelo contrário: sentia-se pessimamente._ 'Mas o que é que se passa comigo?'_

O olhar de L transmitia pesar sincero; sim, o jovem conhecia o detective bem demais para saber se estava a mentir ou não. Definitivamente, não estava.

O jovem, ao perscrutar atentamente a expressão do detective cabisbaixo, que voltara à tarefa que tinha em mãos, apercebera-se de algo mais, algo como nunca tivera na vida: uma ligação muito forte tinha-se instalado permanentemente entre os dois – aquelas semanas acorrentados fizeram com que ambos se conhecessem um ao outro a um nível mais profundo.

Suavemente, Raito foi arrancado dos seus devaneios por uma leve melodia que saía da boca suave do detective… só depois reconheceu a música, ficando atento:

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

(Aqui estou eu, abandonado e deixado para os mortos.)

_Mas que…?_ O que é que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma hipótese, o detective voltou a cantar:

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**_

(Fecha os teus olhos, tantos dias que passam.)

_**Easy to **__**find what's wrong, **_

(Fácil encontrar o que é errado)

_**Harder to find what's right.**_

(Difícil de encontrar o é certo)

_**I believe in you, **_

(Eu acredito em ti,)

_**I can show you that I can see right through **_

(Eu posso mostrar-te que eu posso ver através)

_**All your empty lies.**_

(De todas as tuas mentiras vazias)

_**I**_ _**won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**_

(Eu não ficarei por muito tempo, neste mundo tão errado.)

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

(Diz adeus, enquanto nós dançamos com o diabo hoje à noite)

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, **_

(Não ouses olhá-lo no olho)

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

(Enquanto nós dançamos com o diabo hoje à noite)

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

(Tremendo, rastejando pela minha pele)

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, **_

(Sentindo os teus olhos frios e mortos)

_**Stealing the life of mine.**_

(A roubar a vida dos meus)

_**I believe in you, **_

(Eu acredito em ti)

_**I can show you that I can see right through **_

(Eu posso mostrar-te que eu posso ver através)

_**All your empty lies.**_

(De todas as tuas mentiras vazias)

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

(Eu não durarei por muito tempo, neste mundo tão errado.)

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

(Diz adeus, enquanto nós dançamos com o diabo hoje à noite)

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, **_

(Não ouses olhá-lo no olho)

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

(Enquanto nós dançamos com o diabo hoje à noite)

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

(Espera. Espera.)

_**Goodbye**_

(Adeus)

L olhava-o nos olhos quando terminou de cantar. A letra era dirigida a ele propositadamente? O seu olhar transmitia algo que Raito teve a sensação de não querer saber o que era… tinha a certeza de que seria demasiado doloroso, fosse lá o que fosse. No entanto, o jovem achava que tinha apanhado algumas indirectas para si, nas entrelinhas. Será que…? Não, não podia ser…

Era inegável, por mais que Raito não o quisesse admitir: ele afeiçoara-se ao detective de uma maneira que nem ele compreendia. Apenas se tinha apercebido disso naquele momento, agora que a morte do mais velho estava iminente. Só com ele é que encontrara alguém ao seu nível, alguém com quem pudesse ter conversas sérias sem ter que estar sempre a explicar pormenorizadamente à outra pessoa o que queria dizer, pois L percebia tudo na perfeição, já que era exactamente assim como ele; apenas L o fazia sentir-se vivo, fazendo-o cogitar, ponderar, raciocinar e agir de maneira a que o verdadeiro Kira não fosse descoberto, ao mesmo tempo que tentava saber mais acerca de L e safar-se da suspeita.

Nunca se tinha sentido tão impetuoso desde que tivera de se defrontar com ele. Com todas aquelas suspeitas e raciocínios brilhantes postos em prática, algo se desenvolvera, uma ligação única, estranha, que nenhum deles sabia interpretar… o que para mentes como as deles era terrível, frustrante.

Raito finalmente chegara à única conclusão possível; caíra na real: não queria que L morresse, e esperava que não se tivesse apercebido tarde demais. Kira matava criminosos, gente impura, sem princípios nem consciência moral. L era o "justiceiro" propriamente dito: como detective, sempre fora a favor da justiça e não era nenhum criminoso (aliás, punia-os). Se L morresse… com quem é que ele voltaria a sentir-se… vivo daquela maneira peculiar? Não, o detective não podia morrer… apenas precisava de entender o ponto de vista do mais jovem… era tudo o que precisava, da compreensão do detective. Não, ele não podia morrer! Tinha de avisar Remu para não o fazer…

O seu pensamento foi interrompido. A cara de L estava a centímetros da sua e com um ar preocupado – Tudo bem, Raito-kun? – o hálito dele era extremamente doce. Nunca haviam estado assim tão próximos.

O mais jovem corou um pouco com a proximidade, mas conseguiu responder num reflexo imediato – Sim!... – mas ponderou e achou melhor ser sincero, engolindo em seco - … não… - concluiu cabisbaixo. L olhou-o intensamente, com a curiosidade a vir ao de cima. Colocou a cabeça levemente de lado, como uma criança.

- Eu não me quero separar de ti… não definitivamente. Posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não me quero separar de ti… por favor, não o faças. _'Mas o que é que eu acabei de dizer??? Assim até parece que estou ap…'_

Mais uma vez a linha de pensamento foi interrompida, mas desta vez por sentir algo quente, húmido e macio a tocar nos seus lábios: L acabara com a distância que havia entre eles, beijando-o suavemente. Raito não conseguia reagir – estava demasiado surpreso para ter outra reacção que não fosse deixar-se ser beijado. Aquele sabor doce a tarte de morango e a delicadeza com que o detective o beijava dava-lhe a terrível sensação de despedida. Agridoce. Sentiu que os seus olhos se começaram a humedecer sem razão aparente.

O jovem ficou pela primeira vez livre de pensamentos, apenas aproveitando o momento. A língua quente e suave do detective dançando com a sua e todas as sensações que ela provocava - era tudo para ele, naquele momento.

Quando se desgrudaram, Raito sentiu-se tonto: ainda não respirara desde o começo do beijo. Lentamente, lembrou-se de como era sorver o ar, sentir o oxigénio a percorrer os pulmões, permitindo que a mente voltasse a funcionar, embora mais lentamente do que o seu normal. L olhava-o de maneira imperscrutável, com os seus olhos tipicamente arregalados, mas desta vez parecia genuinamente surpreendido pelo que acabara de fazer.

'_Mas o que é que se passou aqui?'_

L desviou o olhar lentamente para baixo, com o olhar oculto pelos cabelos negros; começou a tremer por todo o lado e tinha os lábios arreganhados, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos, que naquele momento o faziam assustador. Violentamente, retirou o telemóvel do bolso e arremessou-o de encontro às escadas com brusquidão. Raito ainda conseguira vislumbrar uma pequena luz indicadora de chamadas antes do telemóvel se desintegrar; L parecia não ter reparado.

- Ryuuzaki… - conseguiu articular o mais jovem ainda um pouco aturdido – O que foi… tudo isto?

O detective nada respondeu durante um tempo, até Raito lhe perceber uma fina linha de lágrimas a descerem pela face esquerda – Raito… não devia ter sido assim… não podia… Argh! – e saiu do local a correr, como um louco a fugir do destino. _'Mas que…?'_

Raito obrigou as próprias pernas a susterem o seu peso, procurando um L completamente alterado por todo o QG.

_**(Fim de Flashback)**_

_(continua...)_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:**_ Nova fic. Só vai ter 4 caps, e muito drama. As letras das músicas que aqui pus são do grupo musical Breaking Benjamin, e as músicas são "Diary of Jane" e "Dance With the Devil"... espero que continuem a acompanhar e a gostar! Reviews, plz!!!! Bjinhos a todos!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

- Porquê? – quis saber Raito com lágrimas de incompreensão a serem fortemente sustidas – Porque é que estás a fazer isto? Pára imediatamente! Tu não estás bom da cabeça! Porque o fazes? – a sua voz ia aumentando de altura. Aquilo estava a magoá-lo mais do que deveria.

L demorou a responder, e quando o fez, a sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa a fraca do que antes – Não irias compreender…

Como é que o grande detective iria explicar que aquele jovem lhe despertara sentimentos que estavam esquecidos nos recônditos da sua mente? Sentimentos que jamais pensara voltar a sentir na vida? Sentimentos que o faziam ter raiva de si mesmo por se permitir amar tanto um assassino: Kira!

Doía-lhe saber que quem amava era o maior serial-killer de todos os tempos, que quem amava era quem ele teria de condenar à morte, que quem amava era quem o mataria a qualquer custo, desde que soubesse o seu verdadeiro nome… e tudo isso doía demais!

Como é que iria explicar que doía menos a dor física do que aquela tremenda e insuportável dor emocional? Explicar que preferia sentir as lâminas a rasgarem e mutilarem a sua carne do que aqueles dilemas a mutilarem-lhe o raciocínio lógico e coerente? Como explicar que aquela semi-inconsciência provocada pela perda de sangue era a sua fuga possível, embora temporária, para fugir ao que lhe estava a acontecer? Era demasiado para explicar, demasiados sentimentos confusos que não se deixavam ser exprimidos pela maneira mais correcta… aliás, por maneira nenhuma. Para quem nunca deixara de percepcionar as coisas racionalmente, sentimentos era coisa abominável por natureza, pelo simples facto de não terem lógica aparente, não conseguindo ser explicados; são algo completamente sem sentido nenhum!

Por isso passara imediatamente à parte "prática". Sentir o sangue quente a escorrer-lhe pela pele era reconfortante, em comparação à situação por que estava a passar. Estava aéreo… não conseguia sentir nada… nada além da dor insuportável que lhe permanecia teimosamente a pesar-lhe no peito, a relembrar-lhe vezes e vezes sem conta que ainda tinha um coração, ainda tinha a capacidade de amar incondicionalmente… ainda era um simples humano. Ainda era… nada.

Sentiu a cabeça a andar à roda vertiginosamente, mas algo ou alguém o agarrou antes que a cabeça batesse no chão. A última coisa que se lembrou de ver antes de entrar num temporário esquecimento, foi o olhar brilhante e de semblante preocupado de Raito Yagami.

Quando o mais jovem se apercebeu que L estava a desmaiar, rapidamente o agarrou antes que batesse com a cabeça no chão duro. L estava demasiado fraco… tinha de chamar Watari! Mas onde é que o velho estava? Nem ele sabia!

- REMU!!! REMU, APARECE! POR FAVOR, APARECE!!! – gritou Raito desesperado. Só esperava que a shinigami se dignasse a aparecer…

Como um fantasma, Remu surgiu pouco depois, atravessando a parede com uma caneta e um caderno negro nas mãos: com o Death Note.

- Chamaste? Eu estava a começar a fazer o que tínhamos combinado… - disse Remu de mau humor.

Raito gelou por dentro – O q-que queres dizer c-com isso?

Remu chegou-se perto dele – Não combinámos que se a Misa corresse perigo, eu deveria matar o detective e quem estivesse directamente relacionado com a situação? – Raito não moveu um músculo sequer e ela continuou – Pois bem, acabei de matar o tal Watari, já que ele se estava a preparar para a deter definitivamente, para além de ser o braço direito desse aí… - disse, apontando na direcção de L. Vendo a expressão do jovem, retorquiu – Não era o que querias? Estava agora mesmo a acabar de escrever o nome dele… - e mostrou-lhe o caderno.

Raito suspendeu a respiração ao ver o nome do detective escrito parcialmente: "Lawli…"

'_Não, Remu, tens de parar com isso! Não o faças! Eu não vou conseguir aguentar se algo lhe acontecer!'_

Ganhou forças para falar – Remu, não deves escrever o nome dele… ainda não!

- Ele estava metido nesse plano de deter a Misa definitivamente! A ideia foi dele! Ele tinha dado instruções a Watari para esse efeito! Só não escrevi o nome dele primeiro porque o velho já estava a tratar disso! Tu prometeste! Se eu fizesse isto, a Misa não iria sofrer, nem morrer! Ele não pode viver! – rosnou Remu, furiosamente.

- Mas… podes fazê-lo mais tarde, não? – insistiu Raito, esperançado. A expressão de Remu não lhe deixava dúvidas acerca da resposta que não tardou a chegar:

- Raito Yagami, para além da minha ameaça à tua pessoa no caso de Misa sofrer, sabes tão bem como eu que a partir do momento em que o nome de alguém é escrito, temos tempo limite para escrever os detalhes da morte. Já comecei a escrever o nome dele e vou acabar!

- NÃO!!!!!!!! – gritou Raito em desespero completo, ao ver Remu acabar de escrever o nome do detective: "Lawliet".

Raito teve o cuidado de pousar o detective com suavidade no chão, antes de se atirar para cima da shinigami que, não estando à espera de semelhante atitude, deixou que o caderno fosse arrancado das suas mãos pelo jovem.

Raito imediatamente procurou algo com que escrever… olhava para todo o lado, tentando arranjar alguma coisa… nada. _25 segundos! _Subitamente, teve o vislumbre brilhante do sangue que ainda jorrava dos cortes de L… _é isso!_ Rapidamente se agachou junto ao detective, molhando o dedo trémulo no sangue do mais velho.

Ao abrir de novo o Death Note, viu onde se encontrava o nome "Lawliet"… _15 segundos!_ E rapidamente se pôs a escrever com o dedo a data da morte do detective… tal como a causa de morte correspondente. Raito só desejava que L vivesse pelo menos até àquela altura… senão, morreria à mesma de ataque cardíaco… _10 segundos!_

Por momentos, não conseguiu ver o ligeiro movimento que demonstrava que o detective ainda respirava. Vislumbrou um ligeiro brilho que saía debaixo das pálpebras do detective, um brilho que depressa se apercebera ser de lágrimas contidas que vazavam lentamente, formando uma linha brilhante na face do moreno.

O tempo parecia que decidira andar muito mais lentamente, como se cada segundo fossem vinte… Raito não respirava, focando a concentração no corpo frágil debaixo de si, corpo que voltara carinhosamente a suster nos braços.

L ouvira a conversa toda… embora estivesse sempre semi-inconsciente. Agora as suas suspeitas já não eram de 89,7%... mas sim de 100%. Raito Yagami era definitivamente Kira! Como havia tocado no Death Note, via Remu, conseguindo ouvir toda a conversa… e estava completamente destroçado. Veio-lhe à cabeça uma conversa que havia tido com o mais jovem, há uns tempos, numa vez que tinham estado acorrentados nos aposentos de Misa… quando Raito lhe perguntou se queria que ele fosse Kira, pergunta a que ele respondeu afirmativamente, sendo o motivo do começo de uma briga… e murros e pontapés surgiam do nada; Misa observava tudo, completamente chocada pelo comportamento dos dois génios… um esboço de sorriso triste desenhou-se nos seus lábios frios. Ele dissera que sim, é verdade… mas o que verdadeiramente sentia, era exactamente o contrário… não queria que o jovem fosse Kira!

Ouvira tudo… e aquilo dilacerava-o ainda mais. No entanto… Raito parecia à beira de um ataque… o jovem amava-o também! Via o desespero nos seus olhos, por detrás das lágrimas que se formavam ao constatar isso. Lágrimas de tristeza por finalmente ter a certeza de que quem amava era verdadeiramente Kira, lágrimas de um mínimo consolo por saber que o seu amor era correspondido. Por saber que Raito estava a fazer o que podia, sob pressão, para o salvar. Isso só por si, era a prova. Sentiu-se subitamente mal por ter provocado tudo aquilo. No entanto, talvez este final fosse o mais adequado… para os dois.

- Raito-kun… - chamou com voz fraca e enrouquecida.

O jovem aproximou-se do detective demasiadamente pálido; quase que parecia um daqueles vampiros que aparecem nos filmes… olhos encovados, leve névoa negra à sua volta; pele demasiadamente pálida; sangue nalgum local do corpo… mas este vampiro tinha o olhar mais meigo do que qualquer outro, um olhar que Raito jamais quereria ver no do outro: o olhar de desapontamento, desilusão, tristeza profunda.

L nunca tinha deixado transparecer tanto os seus sentimentos… nisso, era tremendamente experiente. Seria pela fraqueza provocada pela falta de sangue? Não interessava, ele estava… lindo. Não havia outra palavra para o descrever. No entanto, aquela expressão magoava Raito, mesmo muito.

- Ryuuzaki… - com lágrimas nos olhos a serem fortemente contidas, segredou baixinho ao ouvido do outro – Não me deixes sozinho…

L arrepiou-se; percebera. Se ele morresse, Raito seria o único, digamos, da 'sua espécie'. Ele jamais se sentiria inserido no mundo, ficaria sempre à parte, sempre à margem. Eles eram iguais nesse sentido. Se um deles morresse, o outro ficaria isolado.

Raito não conseguira segurar os seus sentimentos: as lágrimas rebeldes caíam-lhe dos belos olhos castanhos, fazendo-o parecer um anjo caído. Parecer!

Lentamente, o mais jovem puxou o mais velho contra si, com suavidade, fazendo com que os seus rostos se aproximassem. Após dar um beijo casto nos lábios do moreno, Raito sussurrou ao ouvido do mais velho:

- L… não me deixes sozinho. Por favor… não me deixes sozinho… eu não queria…

L ouvia tudo, sem responder. Tinha-se esquecido de como utilizar a voz, de como coordenar a lufada de ar com as cordas vocais… nunca atentara nesse pormenor; agora, quando tentava perceber esse simples mecanismo… pura e simplesmente não resultava. Estava ainda pior do que antes. É, Raito não devia ter entrado na divisão, definitivamente. Agora tinha a certeza: queria morrer. No entanto…

- Raito… - conseguiu mover os lábios. Nenhum som saiu deles, mas o mais jovem estava atento, acenando. Ambos estavam com os olhos rasos de água.

- Desculpa… desculpa…- murmurava o outro enquanto copiosas lágrimas salgadas lhe lavavam a cara. Estava incapaz de olhar o detective nos olhos; apenas olhava para os seus lábios para perceber o que o outro queria dizer.

No entanto, L estava tão fraco que não tardou em desmaiar.

Remu voltou a falar mal o jovem o deitara novamente no chão com delicadeza.

- Raito… vais pagar por isto.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele baixinho.

- Estou a falar a sério… e vai ser dentro em breve.

- Eu sei…

- Tu não mereces a Misa.

- Eu sei…

- Mas se eu te matar… ela vai ficar destroçada.

- Acho que consegues arranjar uma desculpa qualquer… diz-lhe que fui atropelado… que me mataram… que sofri uma intoxicação alimentar aguda… qualquer coisa…

Remu estava profundamente surpreendida – Estás a dar-me ideias para o fazer? Que eu saiba, os seres humanos prezam a sua vida acima de tudo! E então TU! O que vai ser feito daquele teu sonho de Mundo Ideal?

- É um ideal vazio… nunca conseguirei impedir que o mal se espalhe… que o crime continue… há-de haver sempre alguém… fui egoísta. Fui atrás de uma ilusão que me apanhou na minha própria rede… ia matando um inocente! L é inocente! Puro! A justiça personificada! Ele tinha toda a razão em me querer no corredor da morte… ao ir atrás desse ideal transformei-me num monstro de grande poder e controlo sem o perceber. As minhas capacidades, tão bem vistas por todos, tornaram-se nas armas da minha dupla face… dupla face essa que toma conta de mim… não posso deixar que isso aconteça de novo… por isso é que não me importo com a tua vingança. E também… - mas as suas palavras morreram ali. Ele não era capaz de dizer aquilo. Jamais seria.

Remu parecia não ter notado a falha - Então foi tudo para nada? Enganaste a Misa durante todo este tempo?

- Não foi minha intenção… aliás, eu enganei-me a mim mesmo… se ela quiser continuar a fazer justiça, que continue… mas que não caia no mesmo erro que eu. Que não se deixe controlar pela dupla face que vai crescendo dentro de nós, desenvolvendo-se. – virando-se para Remu acrescentou – Tens de tomar conta dela… promete-me que o fazes.

Remu olhou-o com ar zangado – Eu iria fazer isso, mesmo que nada dissesses. Ou mesmo se dissesses o contrário. Nunca gostei da tua maneira de agir e pensar.

- Eu sei, mas… - Raito hesitou quando notou a expressão com que Remu olhava para o desacordado – Está tudo bem? O que se passa?

Remu olhava o detective com certo desconcerto, desentendimento, espanto e incredulidade ao mesmo tempo – Nunca pensei que…

- Que o quê? O que é que estás a pensar fazer-lhe? – questionou o jovem ao se voltar a aproximar do mais velho, como que o protegendo da Shinigami. Só aí Remu olhou para ele, mas apenas durante um momento.

- Nada… acho que vais perceber quando chegar a altura… mas nunca pensei que isso fosse possível… que mudasse tão depressa assim… costuma demorar bem mais tempo, mas também… nunca nada assim aconteceu, pelo menos comigo…

- Mas do que é que estás a falar? – perguntou Raito já exasperado. A conversa estava a ficar demasiado estranha para ele.

- Hás-de saber dentro de pouco tempo… - e desapareceu pela parede com o Death Note nas mãos, indo ter certamente com Misa, deixando o desacordado com um jovem confuso e desconfiado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:**_ Outro cap!!! ^^ O que será que aconteceu para a Remu ficar tão espantada??? Hum... Ô.o Reviews, plz!!!!!! agradeço já às pessoas que lêem esta fic! espero que continuem a seguir a fic e a gostar! Bjinho pa todos(as)!!!!! Boa Páscoa!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Raito conseguiu transportar o detective até ao quarto. Assim como o mais velho era magro, era também leve. _Quem diria… com a força que tem!_ Pensou o jovem enquanto se lembrava das brigas que armavam, nos pontapés certeiros que recebia, os truques de artes marciais ou algo assim… ele não era propriamente especialista na matéria.

Tirou a roupa ao outro enquanto o deitava na cama, indo buscar uma toalha húmida para lhe passar nas feridas e na cabeça que agora fervia.

- Vá lá, L… Lawliet… - segredou ele – Não me deixes…

O detective abriu um pouco os olhos com alguma dificuldade. Raito nem reparara que estava a ser observado.

- Raito-kun… perdoa-me…

O jovem deu um pulo – L! Do que é que estás a falar? Eu é que te devo pedir perdão…

- Não há nada a perdoar, Raito… - a voz falhou.

- Não deves fazer esforços… não percebo porque estás assim… devias ter ficado bem…

L ponderou no que o jovem dissera. _Ah, então a Shinigami deve ter ido embora com o caderno antes dele o ver… _- Escreveste que eu sobreviveria, não que seria com saúde.

- Tens certa razão…

- Eu tenho toda a razão. Sempre tive… sempre soube que eras Kira e…

- Pára com isso! – exclamou Raito cerrando os dentes perfeitos – Não sou Kira… não mais!

- Mas… - começou de novo o detective; ia fazer mais uma observação brilhante quando foi impedido por um dedo indicador quente sobre os seus lábios. Raito olhava-o intensamente.

- Foi por ti que abdiquei de tudo, não me perguntes o porquê pois não te vou conseguir responder, mas é a verdade… além disso, não quero voltar a ser controlado por uma segunda personalidade que toma conta de mim sempre que pego naquele caderno maldito… eu não queria isto… não queria…

Mesmo com o dedo do jovem sobre os seus lábios, conseguiu falar – Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, por mais que nos esforcemos… nem sempre se pode alterar o destino, Raito-kun…

- Mas eu posso mudar o teu! Fiz com que pudesses viver mais alguns anos…

_Ah, Raito, se tu soubesses…_ pensou L tristemente._ Aposto que já sei porque Remu levou o caderno… mais uma vez, eu tinha razão quanto às minhas suposições… Raito, podes ser muito bom, mas eu continuo a ser o melhor detective…_

- Lawliet? – perguntou Raito de semblante preocupado, com as sobrancelhas cerradas enquanto perscrutava o rosto do detective – O que se passa? Estás com um ar estranho…

- N-nada… apenas me estou a sentir fraco… e cansado… - mentiu ele – E também…

- Sim?

Suspiro cansado – Nada… - nunca seria capaz de lho dizer. – Apenas preciso de saber… perdoas-me?

- Mas do que é que estás a falar…?

- Por favor, não faças perguntas às quais não vais obter resposta para já, Raito… promete-me que me perdoas.

Raito ainda ponderou seriamente em replicar, mas não foi capaz. Os olhos do detective estavam ónix líquida, brilhante, qual diamante negro e puro. Olhos que queimavam de intensidade. Olhos que o prendiam. Olhos que o impediam de dizer 'não'.

- P-prometo… - balbuciou o jovem completamente perdido naquele mar negro.

L esboçou um pequeno sorriso, o que fez com que a sua expressão ficasse levemente infantil.

Raito teve a vontade brusca de lhe apertar as bochechas, mas a vontade foi-se embora tão depressa como surgira. Sem querer, surgiu-lhe nos lábios um sorriso sincero, com o pensamento. Era tão bom olhar apenas assim, para ele…

L também se perdera nos olhos cor de chocolate de Raito. Deveria ser considerado um crime que assassinos em série tivessem olhos semelhantes. Cor de doces, que ainda por cima ele adorava. Olhos que já não lhe mentiam. Sinceros.

Lentamente, chocolate aproximou-se do ónix. Suavemente, os lábios do jovem voltaram a tocar nos febris do detective, como se fosse a coisa mais natural de acontecer. Sem pressa. A língua passou languidamente pela abertura que o mais velho proporcionara.

Definitivamente, L era doce. Não de maneira enjoativa, mas viciante.

Os corpos de ambos vibravam, ambos estavam a ferver… embora Raito achasse estranha a temperatura do detective… chegava a queimar. Estaria ele com febre? Também, com a chuva que apanhara, com os cortes, com o facto de ter estado à beira da morte…

Raito já estava quase em cima do detective, abraçando-o e sendo abraçado fortemente pelo outro. Já não tinham presente a noção do que era ou não a realidade, quem era quem. Nenhum deles reparou que já não havia camisas nem camisolas no caminho, estando pele com pele, ferventes, queimando. Sim, a pele queimava. Como era possível que não entrasse em combustão?

Raito tocava em L quase como se ele fosse de porcelana, evitando tocar nas feridas recentemente abertas… mas não iria aguentar assim quieto muito mais tempo. O seu corpo tremia agora violentamente, tanto pelo esforço de não magoar mais o outro que já não estava em grandes condições devido àquele dia, como pelo seu esforço de tentar (infrutiferamente) perceber o que se passava com eles. Como era possível haver semelhante coisa que ele não pudesse explicar nem falar sobre? O que é que lhes estava a acontecer?

As mãos de um percorriam o corpo do outro, tocando em todo e qualquer centímetro de pele, provocando fortes arrepios. Como era possível que o corpo de Raito parecesse a L tão precioso? Como era possível que o corpo de L parecesse a Raito tão magnético e lhe desse uma vontade superior a ele de o proteger e o tratar carinhosamente?

Tudo parecia encaixar perfeitamente de alguma maneira… aliás, nem tudo…

Raito continuava preocupado com o estado do detective. Havia qualquer coisa que não batia assim tão certo… e teve medo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, teve medo. Do quê? Não sabia.

O jovem não conseguiu aguentar as lágrimas.

Enquanto se beijavam, L notou que a face do outro estava salgada, e soube porquê. Não se conseguia conter mais, começando também a libertar as suas mágoas. Nenhum olhava o outro, continuando a beijar-se e a acarinharem-se de olhos fortemente fechados. Se se olhassem, poderia ser o fim. Mas do quê exactamente?

O que estava prestes a acontecer era bastante simples… mas não era por isso que seria mais fácil. Então agora… L tinha de se manter firme. Tinha. Não havia volta a dar.

De certa forma, ambos sentiam que se estavam a despedir. Tinham de aproveitar o máximo de tempo juntos, apreciando cada momento, cada gesto, cada toque. Cada arfar, cada batida do coração.

Quando Raito viu leves sinais de cansaço da parte do detective, começou a diminuir o ritmo, aos poucos. Não que fosse de propósito que L agia daquela maneira, mas o facto é que estava demasiado fraco para aguentar bem com emoções fortes.

O jovem apenas se deitou ao seu lado, agarrado a ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço ao de leve, como batidas de asa de uma borboleta. Borboleta… a teoria do caos. Cada vez que uma borboleta bate as asas na Austrália, um furacão atinge a costa americana… ou algo do género… e era praticamente isso que lhes ia acontecer: destruição.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: **_Aqui está mais um cap... e é o penúltimo. o próximo é o final desta história dramática... sim, a minha 1ª fic totalmente drama, drama, drama... mas é melhor parar por aqui, senão ainda ponho spoiler sem querer... Bjo a todos(as) que lêem a fic! ^^ reviews, plz!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Raito adormeceu nos braços de L, enquanto a sua face era levemente acarinhada. O detective estava cansado, mas lúcido o suficiente para levar o seu propósito avante. O seu corpo estava fraco… já tinha sido forte por tempo suficiente. Não queria voltar à antiga vida; nem conseguiria mesmo que o quisesse.

Voltou a olhar Raito: o jovem estava mais atraente do que nunca, assim, afogueado, dormindo com os lábios rubros dos beijos apaixonados entreabertos. L não conseguiu resistir-lhes, beijando-os mais uma vez, com carinho redobrado e reverência.

- Lawliet… não te vás… não… - murmurava o jovem no sono – Fica comigo… eu a… - e a voz morreu-lhe.

L estava estático. Queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Raito não terminara de falar. Ele o quê? Mal sabia que tinha uma necessidade extrema de ouvir aquelas palavras. Como se o outro continuasse em silêncio, L beijou-o na testa, olhos e por fim a boca, pela última vez.

- Raito… eu… - começou ele, baixinho.

Não, não conseguia. Nem com ele a dormir. Nunca dissera aquelas palavras… seria por isso que não conseguia dizê-las agora? Ou seria porque a separação tornar-se-ia mais difícil? Fosse a razão qual fosse, não podia ceder agora. Lentamente, como se fosse uma tortura para ele, afastou-se do belo adormecido. Saiu da cama e dirigiu-se à enorme janela que dava para a também enorme varanda do seu quarto.

Abriu-a. Uma brisa gelada entrara no quarto quente, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, sentindo-se vivo.

Olhou para o céu negro, levemente tingido de um azul esbranquiçado em torno do satélite natural. Ficou imóvel, apreciando a cena.

Nunca a Lua lhe parecera tão grande, luminosa e perfeita. Seria disso que sentiria mais saudades, dessa companheira de todos os tempos, dessa sua cúmplice. Era a hora de se despedir dessa sua amiga.

- Remu…? – chamou ele baixinho para não acordar Raito. Ele sabia que a shinigami o conseguia ouvir.

Rapidamente sentiu uma presença estranha junto a si – O que queres? Tu ias acabar com a vida da Misa. Não há nada que me peças que eu faça… Mas já sabias disso, não é?

L continuava a olhar apenas para a Lua, como se dependesse dela para lhe dar forças para o que iria fazer a seguir.

- Eu sei disso, e peço desculpa… apenas preciso de saber: funcionou?

Remu percebera do que ele falava – Bem, se te referes ao facto da tua esperança de vida ter diminuído drasticamente no registo do caderno, sim, funcionou… mas nem eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer! Como é que soubeste?

- Simples. Seria impossível que uma pessoa destinada (através do caderno) a morrer dali a 5 anos sobrevivesse se se atirasse do último piso dum prédio de 25 andares antes do tempo. Morreria. Isso é imperativo. Ou seja, desde que uma pessoa queira mesmo morrer, isso acontecerá ainda antes do tempo.

- E é isso que se passou contigo? Queres morrer, é? – dizia ela, irónica – Se soubesse disso há mais tempo tinha poupado preocupações…

- Mas não o farias.

Remu revoltou-se – Achas que não seria capaz de te matar para proteger a Misa?

- Eu não quis dizer isso… é claro que eu sei que farias tudo para que a Misa sobrevivesse… mas morrerias. E isso eu não te posso deixar fazer.

A shinigami não entendeu – Porquê? Não me digas que ficas com pena se eu desaparecer…

- Mais uma vez, eu não disse isso. Tu tiras conclusões precipitadas. – notando a intenção da shinigami para retrucar, ele falou primeiro – Mas o que eu quero dizer é que tu precisas de viver. Precisas de proteger a Misa, evitar que ela se torne como o Raito, um Kira sem controlo. Ela é boa pessoa.

A shinigami estava sem reacção. Nunca esperara ouvir aquilo da boca do detective que até há pouco queria matar. L continuou.

- O Raito mudou, por enquanto está calmo e pacífico, sincero. Mas eu ainda vejo vestígios da sua dupla personalidade, do seu lado assassino compulsivo. Ele não nota, está convencido que se purgou… mas está redondamente enganado. A sua versão de Kira apenas está à espera do momento certo para renascer das cinzas, qual Fénix negra e podre. Ele não se apercebe disso… por isso é que tenho de…

- Mas o que é que a tua morte vai influenciar isso?

O detective demorou um pouco mais a responder. Parecia que ia entrar na essência da Lua a qualquer momento. A sua pele estava tão pálida quanto a superfície lunar.

- Raito está estranhamente ligado a mim… e eu a ele. Se eu morrer, o seu lado Kira desaparecerá por completo… sem que tenha tempo de contaminar Misa.

- Como é que o seu lado Kira vai desaparecer apenas porque tu…? – interrompeu-se. Finalmente percebera tudo. Tudo estava interligado, tudo o que acontecera até àquele momento – Oh… entendo.

L acenou com a cabeça. Não era necessário pormenorizar. Ambos sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Queres que…? – perguntou Remu.

- Não… já te disse que tens de sobreviver. – e estendeu a mão na direcção da shinigami, que lhe entregou o caderno, juntamente com uma caneta de cor vermelha.

L olhou para onde estava o seu nome escrito, sendo que a data da morte estava a seguir; nem olhou para o horário. Não precisava de saber a hora exacta, bastava-lhe saber que seria naquele dia. Apenas acrescentou as condições em que iria morrer.

Pouco depois, nuvens começaram a formar-se, nunca tapando a Lua. Ficaram fortemente cinzentas. O frio tornou-se mais cortante, mas ele nem sentia.

Saiu lá para fora, fechando as portadas atrás de si, não sem antes lançar um último olhar a Raito. O jovem tinha um sono turbulento… seguramente que queria acordar. Felizmente que o detective tratara desse pequeno pormenor. Afinal… morrer não era assim tão fácil, agora que encontrara alguém que amava…

- Raito-kun… - sussurrava L focando o seu olhar no mais jovem – Eu… amo-te.

A palavra foi apenas dita pelos seus lábios, sem nenhum som sair dela. Aquelas seriam as palavras que nunca lhe diria… e que nunca ouviria o outro dizê-las.

Voltou-se de novo para a sua visão natural preferida, para aquilo que lhe dava forças.

Sentou-se no chão gelado. Não iria demorar… já estava a ter dificuldades em respirar.

Lentamente, leves flocos de neve começam a cair das nuvens lá no alto. O vento começa a soprar – primeiro lentamente, depois tornando-se mais forte.

Os seus sentidos estavam já entorpecidos… deitou-se no chão da varanda, sendo saraivado por uma tempestade de neve. A realidade já estava a ficar bem difusa…

L sentiu-se a ser levantado do chão com dificuldade, ficando apenas meio sentado: abriu uma brecha dos olhos, tendo um vislumbre de um jovem de cabelo cor de chocolate, que estava a ficar húmido com a neve que derretia.

Teve a sensação de ver essa figura aproximar-se, dando-lhe um beijo que queimava, comparado com todo o ambiente em redor. Viu claramente os olhos que tanto amava, guardando-os na memória. Sentiu-se ser abraçado.

Era mesmo assim que queria morrer… nos braços de quem amava… era tudo… perfeito.

Foi esta a sensação plena que tomou conta do maior detective de sempre antes de desfalecer… não conseguindo ouvir algo que o outro lhe dissera ao ouvido…

------

Raito acordara finalmente. Há já bastante tempo que acordara, mas de alguma maneira, não se conseguira levantar. Estava quente, e sentiu uma brisa gelada.

Finalmente se conseguira pôr erecto na cama. Estivera a sonhar que L iria fazer uma tremenda estupidez… que se iria matar… havia frio e algo branco… era assustador, ele não queria que nada daquilo lhe acontecesse, não sem antes lhe dizer o que verdadeiramente sentia… mas o seu sexto sentido estava muito apurado.

Rapidamente se apercebeu que o detective não se encontrava na cama. Percebeu que as cortinas estavam afastadas, deixando perceber o mau tempo que se encontrava lá fora. _Não… ele não iria ao ponto de…_ mas quem é que ele queria enganar? Ele sabia perfeitamente do que o detective era capaz.

Deu um pulo, saltando da cama e indo ter à janela enorme. Ficou estático quando viu que Lawliet estava deitado no chão de pedra da varanda, todo encolhido, sem se mover.

Entrou em pânico. Num olhar periférico, percebeu que o Death Note se encontrava no quarto, no chão. Pegou nele rapidamente, procurando a página onde Remu tinha escrito o nome dele… e percebeu tudo. L ia-se matar, e Remu sabia disso. Naquele momento, foi invadido por uma vontade súbita de matar a shinigami. Será que tinha sido ela a escrever aquilo? Não, L não quereria que Misa se tornasse num Kira louco como ele… ela precisava de protecção e aconselhamento… apenas Remu o poderia fazer a tempo inteiro. Resumindo: L tinha sentenciado a sua própria morte. Mas porquê tão cedo?

Enquanto pensava em tudo isto, estivera a tentar abrir as portadas. Chorava de raiva, desalento e incompreensão. Ele apenas queria viver o resto da sua vida com o moreno. Isso seria pedir muito?

Quando conseguira abrir a janela, lançou-se sobre o corpo gelado do detective, levantando-o com cuidado.

- L… Lawliet! Por favor, a-abre os olhos!!!! N-Não me faças isso! P-Por favor… não me d-deixes…

O frio fazia-o tremer. L já não se mexia… mas viu que o detective abrira um pouco os olhos.

- Lawliet!!! Por favor, não morras… és doido. Por que me fazes isto? Pensei que estivesse tudo bem…

E beijou-o nos lábios. Assustou-se com o frio que os cobria. Já não lhe restava muito tempo. Voltou a olhar o detective nos olhos, guardando na memória aquele olhar que nunca mais veria.

Abraçou-o. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. L já não tinha salvação. Aproximou a sua boca do ouvido do moreno, esperando que ele ainda conseguisse ouvir o que lhe queria dizer.

Baixinho, sussurrou – Lawliet… eu amo-te. Não me deixes, por favor…

E sentiu o coração do mais velho parar. Seria o dele ou o seu?

Também já não sentia o corpo… não conseguia pensar. Estava sozinho. Completa e totalmente sozinho. Para que é que continuaria a viver? Por que razão?

Deitou o detective no chão de novo. Já nem se conseguia levantar, mesmo se quisesse. A vontade de viver estava a deixá-lo… até que se lembrou do que Ryukuu lhe dissera no primeiro encontro: ele iria morrer sozinho, aguentando com as mágoas que o atormentariam por ter sido quem era…

Deitou-se ao lado de L, abraçando-o pela cintura. Já não sentia o frio, já não sentia nada. Deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios gelados e já sem vida do detective, repousando a sua cabeça no ombro do outro. Queria morrer a olhar a face angelical do moreno.

Já estava a entrar no esquecimento quando viu os olhos do outro abrirem-se de novo. Afinal, ainda estava vivo. Mas por uma fina linha. Ou era tudo uma ilusão...?

Foi com um sorriso leve quase imperceptível e amoroso nos lábios e a olhar um para o outro que ambos se libertaram de onde nunca tinham pertencido. Agora sim, tudo estava perfeito. Kira nunca mais voltaria ao activo, e eles ficariam literalmente juntos até ao fim. Os dois maiores génios, os dois amantes. Enfim, juntos.

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: **_Espero que tenham gostado da história! ^^ muito dramática, é verdade, mas pareceu-me mesmo bem; o que posso dizer? Estava muito fragilizada sentimentalmente quando fiz esta fic (sim, fi-la de uma vez... saiu-me de rajada, mas há uns dias k não tenho conseguido vir à net... era pra ser uma one-shot!) Espero mesmo que tenham gostado... mas o que acharam??? Bjo a toda a gente!!! Reviews plz!!!!_


End file.
